


Собачье сердце

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Friendship, Love Hurts, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: 56 дней из жизни Драко между двумя понедельниками, 5 июня и 31 июля 2000 года.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест «Бестиарий в моём багаже» на Polyjuice Potion, 2016. Бета Kasmunaut.

Он стал заложником случайных встреч. Зеленщик, хватающий жесткими пальцами за край мантии, пыльный банковский служащий, ковыляющий по своим делам, дамы с корзинками цветов у чайной, мальчишки-авроры в увольнительной, старуха-аптекарша с осликом, нагруженным охапками трав, девушка из книжной лавки… Навязчивые прикосновения, шепоток за спиной, резкий женский смех, душный запах лилий в чужих руках, шорох камешков под чужими подошвами. Каждое случайное столкновение подталкивало его в новом направлении, швыряло куда-то — в неизвестность. 

Он был хрупким и беспомощным, как сухой лист, отданный на растерзание ветру. 

Казалось, за каждым поворотом ждет развилка, где нужно делать выбор, каждый перекресток тянет на все четыре стороны, каждый тротуар так и желает выскочить из-за угла, чтобы потащить за собой, то тут то там подсовывая ранящие картинки из прошлого. 

Он брал у девчонки зачитанные книжки о вымышленных приключениях героев Магического мира, от великого Мерлина до славного Гарри Поттера. Он опускал глаза под насмешливыми взглядами авроров-недоучек. Он молчал в ответ на бесконечные «Добрый день, господин Драко». Он снова и снова покупал у аптекарши гармалу, собачье зелье. 

Хотелось утвердиться, закрепиться, придать себе вес. 

Увы, с того дня, когда Астория все узнала, его едва восстановившаяся уверенность в себе пошатнулась, мир снова погрузился в хаос, а гадальные карты откровенно смеялись в лицо, стоило ему разложить хоть Кельтский крест, хоть Колесо Мерлина. Мало того, Влюбленные демонстративно от него отворачивались, Солнце пряталось за кудрявые облака, и только Шут сочувственно подмигивал, раскачиваясь вниз головой на своей виселице. 

Драко думал, что спустя пять лет ступора, судебных процессов, выворачивания души наизнанку и выдирания собственного сердца из груди — с мясом, по живому, нашел способ вернуться в общество («начать новую жизнь», — смеялся он, глядя на свое серое лицо в зеркале), что Астория станет тем буксиром, который вытащит его за собой, и ему уже не придется болтаться, между дном и небом, оправданным врагом Магического мира, он может наконец стать кем-то другим. 

Попался он по-дурацки. Всему виной была весна — головокружительная, резкая, снова полная бесшабашного отчаяния и отголосков былой надежды на вечное горение сердец (хотя холодное сердце Драко горело только однажды, и невеста к этому не имела никакого отношения). В этот раз сердце просто дало сбой: замерло и забилось быстрее при виде неуправляемой копны волос, подслеповатого прищура из-под магловских очков, исцарапанных рук, теребивших свернутую в трубку газету. Нет, парень в лондонском пабе был совсем не похож на Гарри. Дело решили руки: у Поттера были точь-в-точь такие же, быстрые, крепкие ладони, костяшки, вечно покрытые ссадинами, пальцы, которые всегда знали, где прикоснуться так, чтобы электрический ток прошил все существо Драко, заставляя стонать и материться от неожиданности. Магл был не похож. Был выше, сутулее, суетливее. Но Драко пошел за ним, не по-малфоевски покорно, зачарованный весной и глупым желанием поймать… ускользнувшее прошлое. Все вышло неуклюже и неудовлетворительно во всех смыслах, а последствия вообще оказались катастрофическими. Астория все узнала. В каком-то смысле, кривился Драко, он заслужил ее показушный ураган страстей и пучину ненависти — за то, что сломался в самый неподходящий момент, за то, что решил, что заслуживает утешения. 

Устав гнуться под нескончаемыми потоками гнева он вдруг выпрямился, сказал: «Довольно» — и ушел от разъяренной невесты. Это было странно, необдуманно, вообще ему не свойственно. Он аппарировал в Хогсмид среди ночи, в халате и тапочках. Стоял на улице, погруженной в сон, вдыхал запах цветущих вишен, был легок, опустошен и оторван от всех ветвей. 

Встречать новый день в халате на Хай-стрит — скандально. Увидев рассвет, тут же на мокром от росы крыльце арендовать квартиру у сонного почтальона — немыслимо. Но возможно. Как подтверждалось не раз, в минуты стресса из всех возможных путей Драко выбирал самые неподходящие, опасные для жизни и в то же время беспомощные. 

Спустя неделю Драко имел в остатке (и совершенно не представлял, что со всем этим делать): комнату на третьем этаже в покосившемся доме, что стоял напротив хогсмидской Совятни, три коробки нарядных мантий, сварливого филина Фило, багровый вопиллер от родителей, колоду карт и маленький счет в Гринготтс, о существовании которого никто не догадывался. 

Так началась полоса, которая не была ни черной, ни белой. Сам Драко называл ее сумеречной, так как земля все еще зыбко уходила у него из-под ног, стоило только подумать о всем случившемся. Мало того, неудачное любовное похождение словно открыло все шлюзы памяти, и хлынувшие воспоминания времен темной юности терзали картинами все более яркими и живыми, награждая его бессонницей, мигренями и состоянием лихорадочного возбуждения. Днем Драко находил для себя нехитрые занятия, вернее, занятия сами находили его. Сжалившись над его беспомощностью, жизнь подсовывала то подработку посыльным, то нянькой для соседских крупов и клубкопухов. 

Ночью он варил и пил собачье зелье под укоризненное уханье Фило. 

— Я знаю, но вдруг поможет, Фило, — ворчал он, морщась от горького привкуса. Горечь во рту успокаивала, сочетаясь с горечью, засевшей за грудиной. 

В ночь на пятое июня он напился под песни ночных птиц. Встретил рассвет своего двадцатилетия, высунувшись в окно и во весь голос проклиная чертова Гарри Поттера, эгоистично исчезнувшего с лица земли, а значит, бросившего его, Драко, в одиночестве. 

Фило, светивший круглыми глазами с насеста под потолком, вдруг заухал. Ему тут же начали вторить совы, обитающие в Совятне в доме напротив. Соседи, разбуженные всем этим безобразием, застучали метлами в потолок (среди них явно был и Нимбус 2000, Драко ностальгически сразу распознал его — мастерство не пропьешь), а еще Драко пришлось прихлопнуть мухобойкой парочку особо резвых вопиллеров, ворвавшихся в открытое окно. 

— Ты прав, Фило, — пробормотал Драко, отдышавшись. — Что толку в проклятиях, если они не доходят до адресата? 

С этими словами, покачиваясь, Драко уселся за стол, нашарил лист оберточной бумаги и начал писать магловским карандашом. Прытко пишущее перо уворачивалось и не желало подчиняться, когда он был пьян. 

«Дорогой чертов Поттер! Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как ты провалился сквозь землю и оставил меня в покое! Не думай, что я переживаю, но вообще-то ты мог бы и сообщить, все ли у тебя в порядке. Желательно лично. С наилучшими пожеланиями и проклятьями, Драко Малфой». 

— Фило! Ты должен доставить послание! — заявил он, привязывая письмо к лапе птицы. — Немедленно! 

Филин склюнул со стола несколько крошек от печенья и бесшумной тенью выскользнул в окно.

*** 

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Драко. 

Панси, в отличие от него, выглядела прекрасно, чувствовала себя не хуже, чем выглядела, и умела смотреть своими круглыми темными глазами с такой же укоризной, как и Фило. 

Она сидела на кухонном подоконнике, помахивая ногой в нелепой, видимо, модной в этом сезоне, туфле с загнутым носом и отхлебывала огневиски из стакана. В огневиски болтался крошечный зонтик. Крэбб и Гойл в бумажных розовых колпаках на макушках сосредоточенно сооружали сэндвичи, стоя у стола. В дверной проем было видно, как Забини колдует над пространством, пытаясь втиснуть в комнатушку Драко огромный праздничный стол и хрустальную люстру, от одного вида которой похмелье Драко приобретало схожие чудовищные масштабы. 

— Оставь стены в покое! — крикнул он Забини, морщась от головной боли. — В этой коробке для обуви стоит блок на трансфигурацию пространства, поверь, я уже пробовал все, что только можно придумать. Блок еще от прошлых жильцов остался… А люстру, пожалуйста, вон из моего дома, терпеть их не могу. 

Забини, ворча, превратил люстру в скромный торшер и упрямо продолжил размахивать палочкой, пытаясь все-таки выкроить местечко для стола, а Панси поджала губы, сразу став похожей на свою матушку. Драко выпил залпом содержимое стакана, огневиски приятно обожгло нёбо. 

— Может, уже хватит тебе... — начала Панси. 

— Прекрати. Я и так знаю все, что ты скажешь. Хватит сидеть в этой дыре, блаблабла, пора вернуться в родовое гнездо, блабла… Бла. Просто заткнись прямо сейчас, до того, как вывалишь на меня все заготовленные умные советы. 

Тошнота подступила к горлу, и все стало вдруг так паршиво, как не было давным-давно. Драко думал, что уже притерпелся, пообтерся, стал частью нехитрого хогсмидского пейзажа, забыл все, что нужно было забыть. Лег на дно во всех смыслах — хотя бы на время, чтобы зализать вновь открывшиеся осточертевшие раны. Но стоило школьной подруге открыть рот, как раздражение и ярость — откуда ни возьмись — уже поднимались в нем нехорошей волной. Она так и не догадалась в тот последний почти мирный год в Хогвартсе, что его постоянные драки с Поттером заканчивались в спальне, что чем взрослее они становились, тем больший урон могли нанести друг другу, тем острее было наслаждение, которое они получали от каждой ссоры, от каждого противостояния, от каждого поцелуя. Пока в какой-то момент, между назидательными тирадами Люциуса, осторожными мольбами Нарциссы, злобными ухмылками Беллатрикс, воплями оборотней в саду, Драко не показалось, что все. Он больше не выдержит. И судьба, эта услужливая слепая корова, устроила все в лучшем виде: закрутила спираль событий так, что вздохнуть было некогда и страшно, и он несся по собственной спирали, почти обезумев, потеряв Поттера из виду, не надеясь ни на жизнь, ни на спокойную смерть, ни на «и жили они вместе, в любви до гроба, и умерли в один день». 

Сидя под домашним арестом в разоренном поместье, он уже знал, что Волдеморт повержен, а Поттер пропал. 

— Тебе пора взяться за ум, что бы ты тут ни говорил, от чего бы ни прятался. — Панси была упряма, и если она хотела донести свою мысль, никто не мог заткнуть ей рот. — Иначе поезд уедет, а ты останешься на перроне, и никто не помашет тебе платочком из окошка. Даже я. 

После войны выжившие слизеринцы быстро встали на ноги. В ход шли давние семейные связи, подкупы, магические ритуалы. Что угодно, лишь бы восстановить былое положение. Малфои тоже вышли из страшной воронки влияния Темного Лорда практически без потерь и последствий, если не считать таковыми бесконечные ночные кошмары Драко, седые волосы Люциуса, а также год пребывания Люциуса и Драко под домашним арестом в поместье, и за это время отец и сын не обменялись и десятком вежливых фраз, их отношения совсем разладились. Все интриги и договоренности в министерствах легли на плечи матери, и именно ей Драко был обязан мягким приговором и выгодной невестой. 

…В этот момент Забини наконец сдался и присоединился к празднующим на кухне, своим появлением дав Драко возможность оставить речь Панси без ответа и взяться за бутылку огневиски. 

...Очнулся он от громкого стука в дверь. Остатки сна еще морочили голову, и Драко еще чувствовал горячую гладкую спину под своими ладонями. Поттер раздался в плечах, но Драко все равно был выше, и в те редкие ночи, когда они спали в одной постели, Драко обнимал его со спины, прижимался всем телом, смеялся, прикусывая загривок сонного Поттера, и засыпал, счастливый. Воображаемая спина растаяла, и он схватился за простыни, комкая их и рыча от злости. Стук повторился. Драко кое-как выбрался из кровати и побрел к двери. За дверью оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоной. Она молча вошла, отодвинув Драко плечом и сразу направилась на кухню, неодобрительно покосившись на бардак в комнате. 

Когда Драко, плеснув воды из-под крана в лицо, дошел до стула, на столе уже дымились две чашки черного кофе. Грейнджер сидела вполоборота к нему, ее профиль тревожно белел на фоне ночного окна. 

— С годовщиной, — сказала она, салютуя ему своей чашкой и осторожно делая глоток. — Ну и с днем рождения, да. 

Драко не разговаривал с ней очень давно. Знал, что она теперь преподает в Хогвартсе, иногда даже замечал ее в «Трех метлах» или у Зонко, но никогда не подходил близко. У них с ней не было ничего общего, кроме Гарри. Она сразу все поняла о них двоих в тот первый раз, когда это у них случилось. Драко помнил, как они оба, очумевшие и чуть пришибленные, сидели на траве на берегу пруда рядом, и его пальцы лежали на колене Поттера, выстукивали какой-то мотивчик. Грейнджер хватило одного взгляда, чтобы сообразить, что поменялось на этой картинке. Найди десять различий, ха. Драко думал, заавадит   
на месте. Обошлось. После этой встречи перемирие не было объявлено, но иногда они перебрасывались парой фраз. 

Когда Поттер исчез, говорить стало не о чем. 

Драко отодвинул свой кофе и потянулся к кружке с гармалой. Зелье давно остыло и подернулось радужной пленкой. Он выпил все до последней капли и облизал горькие губы. 

Грейнджер принюхалась и скривилась: 

— Ты все-таки слабак, Малфой. Пьешь собачье зелье? Думаешь, забудешь его — и все будет ок? 

— Каждый справляется по-своему. Зачем пришла? Поздравить? Так уже. 

Грейнджер ухмыльнулась. Чуть-чуть косящие глаза ее были на удивление трезвы и полны презрения. Ведьма. 

— Я не верю в хэппи-энды, — медленно сказала она, переворачивая чашечку с гущей на блюдце и выводя в ней ногтем замысловатые узоры. — И в ваш верила меньше всего. В первый год меня преследовала навязчивая идея, что ты его убил, а тело спрятал где-нибудь. 

Драко фыркнул. 

— Но потом я отказалась от этой версии. Я перечитала уйму книг, опросила всех возможных и невозможных свидетелей… Без толку. Так я пришла к выводу, что в мире есть непосильные для моего интеллекта задачи. Удар по моему самомнению, можешь мне поверить. Я не смогла найти след Гарри. Я не смогла. 

Ее плечи опустились, и Драко испугался, что Грейнджер заплачет. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас успокаивать кого-то. Она не заплакала. Вытерла салфеткой руки, испачканные кофейной гущей, взглянула на него тяжело и непримиримо: 

— Все равно в его исчезновении есть твоя вина. Ты ослабил его, ты сделал его уязвимым. Он так трясся над тобой, о-о-о, как я злилась из-за этого. Он хотел, чтобы ты выжил. 

— Зачем, — вырвалось у Драко. 

Этих «зачем» он насобирал немало за пять лет тоски и раздумий, и они всплывали в уме в зависимости от фаз луны и степени его опьянения. Зачем он в детстве вцепился в мальчишку со шрамом, зачем так неистово хотел дружить, зачем из года в год кидался в драку по любому поводу или науськивал слизеринцев, зачем мается теперь, хотя мог бы жить спокойно, без всех этих «зачем». Зачем он выжил. 

— Я бы все отдала, чтобы тогда ты… А не он. Но не верю в хэппи-энды. 

Он кивнул, принимая ее ненависть как должное. 

— Скоро все кончится. Я допью зелье и забуду. 

— Или нет. Ты же знаешь, гармала не подействует, если чувство было истинным. 

— А что, ты в это веришь? — Драко хищно подался к ней, в последний миг шарахнувшись от собственного бледного отражения (перекошенное лицо, горящие глаза, какие-то синие губы, белые космы жалко свисают на лоб) в черном стекле за ее спиной. 

— Верю, — вдруг сказала она, поднимаясь. — Тот, кто знает разницу, никогда не спутает. 

Помолчала. За ее спиной в оконной раме тот, другой Драко вдруг оживился, и тусклые глаза заблестели, и лихорадочный, стыдный румянец проступил на впалых щеках. 

— Не пей собачье зелье, тебе не поможет, — Грейнджер посмотрела в упор, и ему пришлось оторваться от созерцания своего двойника. Ее ведьмин горящий взгляд прожигал в нем дыру. 

— А у него это дурацкое собачье сердце. Верное. Может, передается от дурака к дураку воздушно-капельным? Не зря же ему тогда в последние дни до… Ну, в общем, каждую ночь во сне Сириус являлся в четвероногом обличье, все звал за собой. Мы говорили: плохой знак, Грим. А он смеялся: это же крестный, как он может быть плохим предзнаменованием? 

Она все-таки всхлипнула, но взяла себя в руки и быстро пошла к двери. Перед уходом посмотрела красными измученными глазами, прошептала: 

— Мне о нем теперь и поговорить-то не с кем. О нем. Не о герое Магического мира, не о новом золотом памятнике в холле Министерства магии, не об убийце Волдеморта. О мальчишке, которого я так хочу прибить за то, что он бросил нас. Не с кем. Только с тобой. Надо же, как бывает. Eх nihilo omnia fit, из ничего рождается все. 

Он запер дверь, покружил по квартире, спотыкаясь о пустые бутылки и смятые картонные колпаки. Праздник кончился. Вылил остатки собачьего зелья из бутылки в раковину, бормоча: 

— Собачье сердце, а. Истинное чувство, тролль тебя за ногу, а… 

Заснул, едва коснувшись щекой подушки. Всю ночь ему снился тощий, совсем не страшный, весь в репьях, черный Грим. То кружил на тонких щенячьих лапах, то осторожно брал его запястье острыми зубами, чтобы вести Драко куда-то. 

Утром голова раскалывалась, Грим все еще стоял перед глазами, какой-то несерьезный облезлый зверь. Драко рассмеялся. И Фило куда-то запропастился, вот же драклова птица… 

Фило не было весь июнь и июль. Драко выгуливал выводок крупов, смешивал разные микстуры для аптекарши, перестал покупать гармалу, на что аптекарша   
одобрительно зацокала языком. По ночам все так же снился Грим. Драко привык. Заинтересовался и прочитал про Грима, вспомнил все, что слышал о своем неблагонадежном родственнике Сириусе и его анимагической форме. Запросил в Хогвартской библиотеке доступ к секции по анимагии. Посетил Хогвартс и копался в пыльных фолиантах до самой ночи, распугивая редких студентов-заучек, оставшихся на лето в школе. Узнал об анимагии больше, чем хотел. 

Грим, а именно, черная тощая псина с грустными глазами, снова и снова звал за собой. 

Фило вернулся утром 31 июля. Он уселся на ветке ивы под окном и сидел там, пока Драко его не заметил. Драко высунулся в окно и увидел под деревом черного пса. 

— Мерлин меня задери, — пробормотал Драко. 

Он со всех ног рванул вниз по лестнице во двор и оказался под ивой в считанные минуты. Молодой лохматый пес сидел, не шевелясь. Только часто дышал, вывалив розовый язык из внушительной пасти. 

— Это ведь ты, да? — спросил Драко, пристально рассматривая животное. — Это Фило нашел тебя...

Пес почесался и устало улегся в тени. Фило ухнул откуда-то сверху, из листвы. Драко опустился в траву рядом с собакой, погладил широкий лоб. На лбу в шерсти прятался шрам. 

— Не можешь вернуть свой облик, вот в чем все дело, — сказал Драко и растянулся в траве на спине, ошарашенный озарением. Все эти годы Поттер шлялся в собачьей шкуре, беспамятный... Земля была холодная, травинки щекотали кожу. Хотелось рыдать до полной отключки — и потом тоже, не приходя в сознание. Значит, необученный анимаг, и первое обращение прошло в стрессовой ситуации. 

— Застрял, ты застрял в этой форме, собачья ты задница! — Драко схватил пса за шкирку и хорошенько потряс, не обращая внимания на скулеж. Горячий язык слизывал его слезы, а Драко все бормотал и бормотал: 

— Ничего, ничего, я найду решение. Даже если надо будет идти на поклон к Грейнджер. Главное, ты ко мне вернулся. Теперь уж как-нибудь вытащим тебя из этой блохастой шкуры... И ты все-все вспомнишь, это я тебе обещаю. Так что в хэппи-энды Грейнджер придется поверить. С днем рождения, Поттер. 

fin


End file.
